John Lovie
John Lovie was the son of William, and Jeane Lovie making him a member of House Lovie. John Lovie had three siblings in the form of Theresa, Martin, and William Lovie of whome Martin died during the Driving Tide but was remembered as a brave young fighter, William Lovie gained immense fame, and power before he was killed by John himself, and Theresa had many miscarriages before finally dying of old age during the reign of her great nephew Bill Lovie, while his final sister Andrea Lovie would be beloved by everyone she met but was killed by Flemeth and turned into one of her daughters where she now exists as Morrigan. John Lovie married Katheryn Scarlet early in his life and the two were deeply in love and everyone in the Kingdom loved their romance. With Katheryn Scarlet he had three children in the form of Frank, James, and Lucie Lovie. As a young boy John Lovie was best friends with his brother William Lovie II., and they were often joked as the perfect pair as for all of John Lovie's physical weakenesses his brother was his defence, and where William had a hard physical tone to his life he was tempered by his calm and calculating brother John. John was equally close with his father William and this meant that the three were constantly being involved in the decision making of the realm to the point that although William was the heir it was clear that John would be heavily involved in the doings of the realm once William died. Once the honorable man known for his brilliance at administrative tasks, he was ambushed while on route to Tree Hill and became obsessed with a palantir. The palantir whispered to him and just like the other 9 kings he was corupted by the evil words of Sauron, and turned to the service of Mordor. During this service he killed his brother William Lovie II. and destroyed the relationship with the Dragons. Following this he held control of Lucerne as King for less then two years before his horrifying lack of mental stability caused a rebellion against him. John Lovie would attempt to resist the massie forces against him by calling for aid from Sauron but his master was unable to send assistence and he was defeated over and over until the Kingdom of Lucerne broke into Lucerne itself and this led to him being forced to retreat through a portal to Mordor. Following this he was given one of the rings of power and this turned him into one of the Nazgul of Sauron. John Lovie would return to Lucerne years later in his Nazgul form and would hunt his ancestor for years until finally he dueled and killed his ancestor. Following this he would be sent to Harad by Sauron where he became known as Khamul and took over a massive positon of power and influence and begin to call himself the prince of Harad. Under this new name he commands daily huge forces of Mordor against what he believes are the pathetic failures in man inside his massive fortress of Dul Hurden. John Lovie would join his master the Witch King in meeting with the Kingdom of Bolten representitives who wanted to sign an alliance, and after making them agree to his terms he would commit the aid of Mordor to the Bolten-Lucerne War. John Lovie would then be commanded to alongside two other Nazgul join the large Mordor army being sent to the Kingdom of Bolten, and John Lovie himself became greatly excited as he would finally be able to greet his ancestor William Lovie III. on the field of battle. History Early History : "The thing I remember the most about a young John Lovie was his laugh. I remember it being so infectious that you just couldn't help but laugh beside him as he started laughing. It was a time of peace, and for the people of the valley everything was so perfect that who would have ever thought that we were looking on the man that would destroy so much of this world." : -John Lovie As a young boy John Lovie was best friends with his brother William Lovie II., and they were often joked as the perfect pair as for all of John Lovie's physical weakenesses his brother was his defence, and where William had a hard physical tone to his life he was tempered by his calm and calculating brother John. John was equally close with his father William and this meant that the three were constantly being involved in the decision making of the realm to the point that although William was the heir it was clear that John would be heavily involved in the doings of the realm once William died. During his youth he came to fall in love with Katheryn Scarlet of House Scarlet, and their love affair was a popular thing for the people of Lucerne as Katheryn was a very popular young women in the valley, and his love for her and her love for him just solitified in the minds of the people how good a future they were all going to have. The two became desperatly in need of eachtoher and it was during this time that she would become pregnant with their first child in the form of Frank Lovie of which caused their quick marriage. Following the wedding, and the birth of Frank Katheryn would become pregnant once again with their next child in the form of Lucie Lovie of whom was not born yet when the news came in that the Kingdom of Arnor was under attack from the forces of Arnor. Threat of War : "The reports just kept filtering in, as the Empire flooded across the borders and attempted to cowardly take control of Arnor while it had promised to not do so. My father would send word to The Empire that we would side with Arnor and in return they send the eyes of our messenger back to us. My father did not like that one bit, but we had no choice. We couldn't go in on our own or we risked being destroyed ourselves.It was in that knowledge that my father would send my brother to meet with the heads of our allies so that we could all come together in order to save Arnor." : -John Lovie John's father William Lovie was by this point quite old, and his body was beggining to fail him, but he continued to command over his men to the point that he demanded to be on the next carriage to Nuln so that he could speak to the Emperor but he was made to understand that he would not survive such a trip. William Lovie ended up sending a message to the Emperor that he needed to pull out of Arnor or the Kingdom of Lucerne would intervene on the side of Arnor. The Empire did not respond just sent the eyes of the diplomat back to Lucerne as their responce, and it is said that William's screams of anger could be heard throughout the entire city of Lucerne so angry was he. His son William Lovie II. would at this point travel to Gondor and set up an agreement with Gondor, Lorderon, and the Riverlands that they would all group together in order to assist Arnor if the forces of the Empire moved past the most recent peace lines. On this trip William Lovie II. would become close to Aragorn Elessar the Emperor of Gondor, and it was this closeness that would eventually make Aragorn trust in William Lovie III. when he too came calling for help. A Nazgul Main Article : Nazgul With his banishment he went to Mordor, and was given one of the rings of power which in a matter of weeks turned him into a Nazgul. Following his turning he came to learn from some spies that the son of William Lovie II. lived and was hiding in Lucerne. Chasing the Heir Following the banishment of John Lovie from Lucerne, he came to hear that William Lovie II., had indeed actually fathered a son, and that the son was in Lucerne still. John Lovie was vindictive about William, as in his madness he truly believed he was right. John rode on his black horse, and in his now Nazgul state, through the towns and villages of Lucerne. Never able to enter the houses for fear of his own death, he searched the Kingdom, while at the same time terrorizing it. Eventually he discovered that William Lovie's son was hiding in the small village of Patria, so he rode immediatly there. When he arrived there Tavlian Lovie was standing in the middle of the center square waiting for him. "This stops now monster. You try and take me here and now and whatever happens after this duel you stop harrasing the people of this Kingdom." -Tavlian Lovie After this John Lovie agreed because he knew this was his chance to end Tavlian and the line of William Lovie II. He also knew eventually Tavlian would leave the Kingdom and then it would be nearly impossible to find him. The two of them dueled for a few minutes but Tavlian was no match for the powerful Nazgul and he was eventually sliced across the neck and killed. John silently walked over and picked up the body of his nephew and placed him on the back of the horse before riding away. Harad Main Article : Harad At present John Lovie now known as Ramul is a major commander in the army of Mordor. He is responsible for the Mordor region of Harad, and rules the land through his fortress in Dol Hurden. John Lovie has spent his time in Harad controlling the leadership of Harad through fear, and through his large army of Mordor Orcs that he has under his command. But from time to time, its said he rides his nazgul through the skies of Lucerne to laugh at what he believes he has done to Lucerne. 'Family Members' William Lovie.jpg|William Lovie II. - Brother|link=William Lovie II Javali2.jpg|James Lovie - Son|link=James Lovie 'Relationships' William Lovie.jpg|William Lovie II. - Family/Rival|link=William Lovie II Javali2.jpg|James Lovie - Family|link=James Lovie William Lovie II. See Also : William Lovie II. The relationship was at one point very strong and healthy. It was in fact this once strong friendship that allowed John to so easily trick William to his death. "The foolish Dragon prince is dead. I should eat his entrails, and then spit them all over the corpse of this fucking dragon that he loved so much." -John Lovie standing over the corpse of William Lovie II. James Lovie See Also : James Lovie James was the main witness to the madness that was John Lovie. When news reached Lucerne that Frank Lovie, the brother of James and the son of John had been killed in battle the once kind and gentle John Lovie transformed. After Frank's death John became obsessed with a plot against the Lovie family, and James in particular. Eventually this plot he believed was being planned and executed by his young brother William Lovie II. He secretly sent James to live with relatives in Brill. This time away may have saved James from becoming confused as to the situation and then becoming just as mad as John Lovie. "My father loved me, Frank, and Lucie. Of that I have no doubt. The only confusion I have is the man I met when I returned from my time in Brill. Because the man I met when I returned sure as hell wasn't my father anymore." -James Lovie Category:Nazgul Category:Vandal Category:Former Member of the Kingdom of Lucerne Category:Former Member of the Lovie Family Category:Secondary Commander of Mordor